gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Visione
|related = Turismo R T20 X80 Proto Vagner Tezeract Deveste Eight |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Prototipo (dial texture) |inttxd = Prototipo White |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelname = visione |handlingname = VISIONE |textlabelname = VISIONE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Visione is a hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Visione's body appears to be based on the . The supercar's rear fascia seems to be mostly inspired by the , similar to the Progen T20. The Visione is however especially inspired by the McLaren P1 GTR. This is shown by the visible belts and fans through the rear fascia. The sides of the car seems to based on the spotting similar side vents and side mirror design. On the rear the based bottom brake light can be seen. The Visione features an interior that appears to be the same as the X80 Proto, but its steering wheel features elements from race-based interiors (various buttons and paddle-shifts on it). Much like the Drift Tampa, RE-7B, Tyrus, Vagner and Vortex, the Visione features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims, as with the previously mentioned vehicles, this has no effect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. Current Design Gallery Current Model= |-| Original Model= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Visione is a very competitive hypercar, with a top speed similar to that of the recent Nero and its GT orientation, the Nero Custom. The Visione's powerful engine provides ample power to accelerate the car from 0 to 60 in an instant, and once going, the vehicle has a large amount of downforce due to the stylish yet sleek, low-profile aerodynamics. Handling is again acceptable, and steering radius is more than enough to execute bends, although the player may find themselves slowing down often too much to execute some of the more difficult bends, and due to the rear wheel drive layout, the vehicle is prone to losing some traction. Overall, however, the configuration of the engine above the rear-drive axle means stability isn't a hindrance, although weight distribution is relatively poor because of this. The car is powered by what appears to be a V12 engine coupled to a 6-speed transmission. The sound of gear shifts indicates paddle-shift operation, giving the car a unique transmission sound. One of the vehicle's unique features includes functioning fans which appear behind either side of the rear vents, as well as a cloned functional cam-belt, reused from hood-less vehicles such as the Tornado Rat Rod, Fränken Stange, and Phantom Wedge. The Visione's statistical stock top speed is 115 mph / 185.1 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 116 mph / 186.7 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 117 mph / 188.3 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 119 mph / 191.5 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 120 mph / 193.1 km/h. This gives the vehicle one of the highest top speeds when fully upgraded, and when in stock condition, is on par with the Itali GTB and Vigilante. When upgraded, the vehicle is also on par with an upgraded Vigilante, surpassing an upgraded Tyrus, but beaten by an upgraded X80 Proto. GTA Online Overview V12 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Visione-GTAO-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Visione-Vehicle-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. Visione-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Visione-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Visione on Legendary Motorsport. Visione-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Visione on Rockstar Games Social Club. Visione-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Visione on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Visione-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Visione in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport, for $2,250,000. Changes Trivia General *"Visione" is Italian for "Vision". *The default radio stations for the Visione are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the correct rear bumper, the player can remove the licence plate, making it illegal on the road. *When a window tint is applied to this vehicle, it also affects the windscreen, this feature is also used on the Tezeract. *The Visione emits a unique electrical beep when the engine is turned off. *The "Classic Green Stripe" livery is based on the stock livery. *The "Meinmacht Racing" livery is based on the -Ford GT LM GTE-Pro livery. *The "Unlucky For Some" livery is based on the stock livery. *The "Team FlyUS" livery bears a striking resemblance to the BMW Motorsport Mclaren F1 GTR. See Also *X80 Proto - Another concept hypercar also manufactured by Grotti. *T20 - Another car partially based on the , manufactured by Progen. References Navigation }} pl:Visione es:Visione Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class